teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Cream Kitty
Ice Cream Kitty is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a stray cat that lived in the streets of New York City and was found by April O' Neil, she was mutated by a failed Retro-Mutagen that was created by Donatello that had Mutagen and ice cream it. Know as a mutant ice cream cat made out of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry who is the new pet and friend of Michelangelo, who he keeps in a refrigerator. Ice Cream Kitty debuts in Of Rats and Men. Origins TV Show Season 2 Of Rats and Men Mazes & Mutants Newtralized! Pizza Face (Episode) The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 A Foot Too Big Buried Secrets The Croaking Vision Quest Return to New York Battle for New York Part One Casey Jones VS. The Underworld Meet Mondo Gecko The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Season 4 Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind Earth's Last Stand City at War Broken Foot Bat in the Belfry The Power Inside Her Tokka VS. The World Owari Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 2 * Of Rats and Men (Debut) * Mazes & Mutants * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Battle for New York Part One * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap Season 4 * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Mikey's Imagination) * Earth's Last Stand (Mentioned) * City at War * Broken Foot * Bat in the Belfry * The Power Inside Her (Flashback) * Tokka VS. The World * Owari Gallery Trivia * In Of Rats and Men, she fought The Rat King and the Giant Rats alongside with the Ninja Turtles. * She can melt like normal ice cream. * Fans confuse Ice Cream Kitty to be male, but she is a female mutant. ** Mikey even asked Donnie if they could keep her, when April O'Neil brought the cat to the lair. * Ice Cream Kitty is the new pet of Michelangelo. * Ice Cream Kitty is made out of Neapolitan ice cream. ** Strawberry on her head. ** Vanilla on her torso. ** Chocolate on her bottom. * Her mutation was seen on-scene. * Ice Cream Kitty drank some Mutagen with ice cream that fell in it. ** Earlier that day before April O'Neil and Casey Jones came with the cat, Michelangelo was eating ice cream and then a little bit of his ice cream fell into a sample of Mutagen that Donatello was using to make the Retro-Mutagen he was working on. * In Pizza Face (Episode), when Michelangelo threw a Pizza Minion inside the freezer, Ice Cream Kitty was inside and the freezer got colder. Then she twisted her neck around. ** This is a reference to a scene in The Exorcism. * Unlike normal cats, she is nice with Splinter. * In A Foot Too Big, she was thrown out of the O'Neil Family Farmhouse by Bigfoot, since when they saw each other, they freaked out. * In Buried Secrets, when Michelangelo was talking with her, he puts whipped cream on her head and a cherry on top. * Michelangelo talks with her when he is sad, just like Raphael used to do with Spike. * The relationship between her and ]Michelangelo is almost the same relationship between Raphael and Spike. * In The Croaking, Raphael threw her inside of the refrigerator. * In The Croaking, when Michelangelo had to leave the O'Neil Family Farmhouse, she licked Mikey good-bye and Mikey licked her back. * It is unknown where she was being kept at in Antonio's Pizza-Rama. ** This was never revealed in the show, but was once seen roaming in the place. * In Battle for New York Part One, Ice Cream Kitty was with Michelangelo in Donnie's Lab, creating a Plutonium. * In Casey Jones VS. The Underworld, she returns to her original home alongside with the Ninja Turtles and Splinter. * In Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind, she is one of the few characters seen inside Mikey's Imagination. Category:Female Category:Ally Category:Felines Category:Mutant Category:Pet Category:Food Category:Former Animal Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoids Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Michelangelo's Friends